DSi Ware
DSiWare is a service for the Nintendo DSi that features downloadable apps and video games for either free or for a price. It is similar to the Wii's Shop Channel and WiiWare, though made specifically for the DSi. Games made available on the service are smaller than those that are available on WiiWare. It can be accessed on the Nintendo DSi's main menu. It was not included on the original Nintendo DS or its successor the DS Lite. Nintendo DSi points can be gained by redeeming a Nintendo Point card or purchasing points directly from your DSi. You have a choice of buying 1000 points($10USD, $15AUD, 10€), 2000 points($20USD, $30AUD, 20€) or 3000 points($30USD, $45AUD, 30€). When the system was first released, Nintendo would give 1,000 free Nintendo Points to anyone who connected online with the DSi between its launch and March of 2010. Nowadays there are four game categories that determine their costs: *DSiWare Free *DSiWare 200 *DSiWare 500 *DSiWare Premium (800) Club Nintendo All the games that are made by Nintendo are registerable in Club Nintendo. You just have to link the Nintendo DSi Shop account with the Club Nintendo account (available in configuration section) and from that moment, all the games you buy from Nintendo (or some others powered by Nintendo) will be available in My Games section in your profile and you will able to register them doing a survey and get some stars or coins. In Club Nintendo you can also exchange stars/coins for Nintendo Points Cards to buy games. Games These games are available in Europe. In other regions the game list can change. The game list was updated in 24/05/2010 Means that the game uses the camera Europe WarioWare: Snapped! Paperplane Pyoro (Bird and Beans) Nintendo DSi Browser ArtStyle series Mixed Messages RealFootball 2009 A pause with... series Pop Superstar Clock series Calculator series Sudoku 150! For Challengers Asphalt 4: Elite Racing Sudoku 50! For Begginers Brain Challenge Guitar Rock Tour Sujin Taisen Flipnote Studio Pop+ Solo Mario vs Donkey Kong. Minis March again! Oscar in Toyland 6 in 1 Dictionary 2 in 1 Solitaire MySims Camera Yummy Yummy Cooking Jam Dragon Quest Wars Viking Invasion Wakugumi Monochrome Puzzle Combat of Giants: Dragons Little Red Ridding Hood's Zombie BBQ Bomberman Blitz SUDOKU (EA) ARMY DEFENDER UNO myNotebook series Mighty Flight Champs! Reflect Missile Just Sing! Christmas Songs Photo Face Hell's Kitchen Vs Littlest Pet Shop Castle of Magic Art Academy Glamour Camera My Pets and Me RAYMAN High Stakes Texas Hold'em Miami Nights Dragons Lair Sokomania Move your Brain - Rollway puzzle SUDOKU SENSEI Electroplankton series Legends of Exidia New English Training Snakenoid Sudoku 4Pockets Let's Golf Flips Terror in Cubicle Four Puzzle to Go Wildlife DOWNTOWN Texas Hold'em Flight Control Zoo Frenzy Bird & Bombs Dracula - Undead Awakening Globulos Party Pinball Pulse: The Ancients Beckon Flips The Bubonic Builders Real Football 2010 Dark Void Zero Simply Mahjong Elemental Masters Pop Island Simply Sudoku Photo Dojo Libera Wing Car Jack Streets Flashlight Flips The Enchanted Wood Gangstar 2 Kings of LA Game & Watch series SUPER YUM YUM Puzzle Adventures Puzzle To Go Diddl Ai Race Tunnel Spaceball Revolution Oscar in... series The price is right Faceez AlphaBounce PocketPack series Mr Driller Drill Till You Drop Combat of Giants DINOSAURS Fight For Survival System Flaw Recruit MyPostcards Flipper Earthworm Jim SURVIVING HIGH SCHOOL VT Tennis Save The Turtles Simple Solitaire DodoGo! Metal Torrent Flips Silently But Deadly Rytmik Chronos Twins Fire Panic Brain Drain AiRace Sudoku Challenge! Discolight Ferrari GT Evolution Flips More Bloody Horowitz Category:DSiWare games and applications null Category:Nintendo Download Category:DSi Points Category:DSiWare Category:DSi